1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position information acquiring apparatus, position information acquiring apparatus control method, and storage medium and, more particularly, to a position information acquiring apparatus and position information acquiring apparatus control method for acquiring position information and saving it in association with a captured image, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cellular phones which acquire position information have prevailed. This cellular phone acquires its position information according to a method of acquiring position information using a GPS satellite or a method of acquiring position information using radio waves from a base station. The method using a GPS satellite has high position information accuracy, but takes a long time until it acquires position information. In contrast, the method using radio waves from a base station has low position information accuracy, but takes a short time until it acquires position information. Under the circumstance, some cellular phones first acquire position information using radio waves from a base station, and then acquire position information using a GPS satellite.
An example of a system which acquires position information using radio waves from a base station is a Wi-Fi positioning system (to be referred to as WPS). The WPS acquires the position of a cellular phone based on the relative position between a position-specified base station and the cellular phone using a wireless signal originated from the base station.
Also, there are a device and system which store position information upon image capturing in association with a shot image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-72228).
When storing position information in association with a captured image, position information acquired upon image capturing is stored. Even if position information higher in accuracy than the position information acquired upon image capturing is acquired after image capturing, the position information stored in association with the captured image remains unchanged from low-accuracy position information acquired upon captured image.
To solve the above problem, the present invention provides a technique of increasing the accuracy of stored position information when storing position information upon image capturing.